Beca's a Sucker for Chloe
by SecretNerd18
Summary: Beca's first song after signing with Khalid holds major clues for Chloe about how the girls feels about her. Just a fun little one shot.


I do not own anything – song borrowed from the Jonas Brothers for use as Beca Mitchell's, hope they don't mind. Quick little one shot. There is no Chicago existing in this world. This is just a fun little morsel for your entertainment.

Ding. Chloe looked over toward the desk where her phone sat while she buried herself in veterinary books on her bed, cramming for her first series of qualification tests. It was her generic tone – assigned to no one. Curious about who was texting her that she didn't know, she crossed the room to look at the message. A phone number was showing, one that held a mysterious message.

_Turn on Z100 at 9:45 am tomorrow. _

_Who is this?_ Chloe responded to the number. She saw little dots appear and disappear for a few minutes before another message finally came through.

_Cupid_. That was the only word to come through.

"What the hell?" Chloe stared at her phone stupidly. Was this a joke? As if the phone could read her mind, another ding chimed.

_Just do it. _

Shrugging, Chloe put her phone back on her desk and settled back into studying for another hour before another chime sounded on her phone, but this one was a tone she was completely familiar with. It was one Beca Mitchell, her best friend, the secret love of her life, the girl she hasn't seen in person for four long months after their USO tour while she was off in LA getting famous while Chloe started veterinary school back in New York. Dashing across the room, she grabbed her phone to read the message.

_You still up, Beale?_

_ I am! Facetime?_

Within seconds, Chloe's phone had an income Facetime call. "BECA!" She squealed happily. "It's been DAYS. I've missed you!"

The brunette chuckled smiling widely. "Only 2 days, Chlo. I'm sorry though – I've been finishing up something in the studio that had a deadline."

"A deadline, huh? Sounds serious!"

"Very." Beca smiled. "Now, tell me what you are doing for your birthday tomorrow!"

Chloe made a face. "Nothing. Studying, I guess. No one is in New York and my tests are next week so I need to be ready so I pass the first round. It's just a day."

"Well, that sounds really bleak, Chlo. I'm sorry I won't be there to go to dinner at least."

Chloe shrugged. "It's ok, you'll make it up to me next year when I turn 30."

"Absolutely! So, you really aren't doing anything?"

"No…" Chloe paused. "Well, I got a really weird message earlier to listen to the radio tomorrow morning, but that's about it. Maybe one of the Bellas called in a birthday message," she said laughing. "I could see one of them doing that."

Beca smirked. "Well, then have your phone on record and send me the video after! I need to hear this."

"You got it!" After chatting for a little while longer, Beca said she had to get going and promised to call her again the next day. By this point it was nearing 1 am in New York so Chloe packed up her books and went to sleep, making sure to set her alarm for her to have enough time to get ready before her date with her radio.

Morning came and Chloe had her radio on by 9:30 am to make sure she didn't miss whatever she was supposed to be listening for. Finally, she heard a tease that after the commercial break would be a new release of a song and that Z100 got the exclusive drop. It was 9:43 so she figured this would be it. She set her phone up and hit record just as the commercials ended.

"Welcome back to the Z Morning Zoo!" The DJ's voice flowed out. "Now we have something really special – the latest release from DJ Khalid's team and a rising star. We're going to play the song first and talk about it after in a pre-recorded interview with the artist. So here we go, this song is called Sucker!"

Chloe sucked in her breath realizing that this could be BECA'S song. She knew that Khalid had her working on her first single. Before she could think about this further a catchy beat started on the radio so she cleared her mind to focus on the words.

We go together  
Better than birds of a feather, you and me  
We change the weather, yeah  
I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me

I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can't get enough  
You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it's obvious

I'm a sucker for you  
You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly  
I'm a sucker for you, yeah  
Any road you take, you know that you'll find me  
I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things  
No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)  
And you're making the typical me break my typical rules  
It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah

Don't complicate it (yeah)  
'Cause I know you and you know everything about me  
I can't remember (yeah)  
All of the nights I don't remember  
When you're 'round me (oh, yeah yeah)

I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can't get enough  
You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it's obvious

I'm a sucker for you  
You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly  
I'm a sucker for you, yeah  
Any road you take, you know that you'll find me  
I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things  
No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)  
And you're making the typical me break my typical rules  
It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah

I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can't get enough  
You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it's obvious

I'm a sucker for you  
You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly  
I'm a sucker for you, yeah  
Any road you take, you know that you'll find me  
I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things  
No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)  
And you're making the typical me break my typical rules  
It's true, I'm a sucker for you  
I'm a sucker for you

Chloe sat stunned, tears rolling down her cheeks. That was Beca's voice. Beca's words. They felt so personal. Could it really be she had feelings for her like she held for the petite girl? Suddenly, the DJ started talking and said something suspiciously like how they were welcoming new rising star BECA MITCHELL to the studio in her first radio interview.

"So, Beca, tell us about the song. Is it about anyone special?" The DJ asked.

"Actually, it is," Chloe could hear the cheeky smirk on her best friends face in the words. "it's about this girl who has completely captured my attention and spent the past seven years pushing though all my walls and limits and getting me to do the craziest things. Things I never would have done normally!"

"That sounds pretty special, Beca."

"Oh, SHE is. And today is actually her birthday, so I hope she's listening. Happy birthday, Red, I hope you like your birthday gift!" Chloe gasped. The song was for her. ABOUT her. Which could only mean…

"Wow, Beca. So this is a catchy love song?"

Beca chuckled. "I can't do sappy. But I needed to find a way to tell her how I feel and I communicate best through music."

"Well, I hope she loves her song and that the next time we have you in here for your next big hit you can give us the good news that you're together."

"I sure hope so. I'm comin' for ya, Red." Chloe laughed through the tears streaming down her face. Beca had uttered those words to her in Copenhagen as she ran toward the safety of her umbrella. Beca was such a goof. But, wait! Did that mean she was here? In New York? Shaking, she stood up to grab her phone, realizing she now had a 5 minute video sitting there with this whole reaction. Ending the recording, she went to dial Beca's number when a knock sounded at her door.

Crossing the room, she opened the door and dropped her phone, as one Beca Mitchell stood there, arms full of flowers and a large smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Chlo." Stepping inside the apartment, she kicked the door shut and stared at Chloe. "Hey…you there?"

Chloe snapped out of her trance and threw herself at Beca, crushing the flowers between them. Kissing her soundly she said, "best birthday ever, Beca. How will you top this next year?"

Beca smiled. "I'm sure I'll figure it out."

The End.


End file.
